Not all good news?
by ionalama
Summary: A short fluffy fic about pranking and a little bit of Romance. Much better than it sounds


'I am damaged!'

Hey this is just a little story that sprung at me from nowhere. Merry Xmas!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The owl swopped down into the hall a little early for normal post and a little different from other post. The owl and letter were both black. Immediately all conversation stopped and all eyes turned to the owl, slowly sweeping down. Lily Evans sat there trembling, it couldn't be her parents. Anyone but them.

'' It's all right Lily'' Her friend murmured in her ear giving her a little hug. The owl passed the Hufflepuff table and everyone in that table gave a sigh of relief. Then it passed the Slytherin table. No one really cared as they were never targeted. The owl swooped over the head of a young Ravenclaw girl and descended on to the table in front of James Potter.

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the hall. Everyone knew that James parents were top aurors but they were so admired that no-one would of though that they too could die.

James sat there just staring at the letter in front of him. Sirius reached across and gently untied the letter from the owl's leg. The owl gave a hoot of thanks and stuck his head into Sirius cornflakes, splashing them all over Sirius. The headmaster clapped his hands twice and said

'Could I please see the Head boy and girl in my office please?' James didn't move but Lily rose and instead of shouting at James for not taking his responsibilities seriously, gently tapped him on the arm. He looked up, his deep hazel eyes shocked and silently grieving.

'Come on James, we have to go to the office.' He rose carefully, stuffed the letter in his pocket and allowed her to gently lead him from the hall. The hall gave another collective gasp, Lily Evans was not hitting James Potter, she was being kind to him. Many people were shocked; Lily Evans didn't help James Potter. Sirius blew his nose theatrically and many people laughed. He decided to take it one step further and stood up on the bench.

'Ladies and Gentlemen: we are gathered here today to witness a great event, Lily Evans has just spoken too James Potter without shouting at him! Ladies and Gentlemen please notice, James Potter not being shouted at by Lily Evans. You're all invited to the wedding!' Everyone laughed again apart from Remus who started to drag Sirius from the room. 'Ladies and Gentlemen' Sirius started, 'Please notice Remus Lupin dragging Sirius Black from the hall…ahhhhhhhhhhh' everyone laughed again forgetting the letter and James Potter immediately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily made there way to the Headmasters office, Lily trying to get James' attention, but he was staring at the floor. They reached the griffin (AN-?) and Lily murmured the password

'Strawberry bubblegum.' Although he had left the hall after them Dumbledore was sitting in the chair in his office. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Evans, please take as seat he said, motioning to two chairs that had just appeared out of nowhere. Lily sat down dragging James with her.

'Mr. Potter, I believe if you open the letter you might find out something more interesting than you would otherwise believe' Dumbledore said his eyes grey and angry. James looked down and slowly opened the letter. Inside the letter was exact same of one that would be sent from the Ministry but,

'It's fake!' James exclaimed, feeling sick that someone could play a prank like this.

'Yes Mr. Potter and who from?' Dumbledore said getting up and pacing the room. Lily snatched the letter form James and said

'Repilus' there was a flash of blue and green light and the name 'Lucis Malfoy, Romulus Black and Severus Snape' appeared in Italics.

'Ahh.. .' said Dumbledore, his face creasing in worry.

'We will prank them back' came Lily's answer to the problem. Dumbledore smiled,

'I am afraid Mrs. Evans I cannot allow you to do that.. But good luck!' With that he shooed them out of his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is going to be great!' James said grinning down at Lily, Sirius and Remus. This will be the best trick the world has ever seen.

Lily grinned like a manic as the first Slytherin came out of the common room singing the song:

'Voldie in underwear is not a sight you want to see. Lily, James, Sirius and Reeeemus are so brill. And I thank them for letting me sing this.' He bowed at James and Lily and continued. 'I also want to thank James and Lily for thinking of this, they make my life excccccccccccittttttttinnnnnnng'

'I love pranking' Lily said and on the spur if the moment kissed James on the lips, the screeching of the Slytherin still going on in the background.

'Eww..' said Sirius 'I am damaged for life'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it! Review however you feel and a pat on the back for anyone who does.

Luv ya all

Iona

xx


End file.
